Elucia de Lute Ima, Female Kana and Hitomi Sahara have a sleepover
Summary After getting a detention slip for being late to class, Favian Mendoza decides to spray crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, causing him to flood the entire school with his tears. As a result he gets grounded by his dad and beaten up by Azura alongside The King of the Monsters. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Roll Light *Alan as Mr. Mendoza *Kendra as Miguel Rivera Transcript Part 1: Favian Mendoza sprays crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano *(Melbourne, Australia, February 1st, 2018) *Favian Mendoza: Man, I can't believe Shimajirō Shimano gave me a detention slip for being late to class! I know, I'm going to spray some crybaby gas at him for revenge! Ha! (X25) *(Favian Mendoza puts on his gas mask and gets the crybaby gas spray bottle out and spray the entire hallway at full blast) *Shimano is happily cleaning up the school cafeferia. *Shimajirō Shimano: Man, I'm tired from cleaning up the Cafeteria. I think I should go use the bathroom. *(Shimajirō Shimano goes to the hallway and his eyes begin to water from the gas) *Shimajirō Shimano: Hey. What's going sniffles on? Why do my eyes feel watery? *Favian Mendoza: Haha! Take that, Shimajirō Shimano! This is what you get for giving me detention slips for being late and chewing gum. Now I've better get out of here because this is about to get ugly. *(Favian Mendoza runs away to go home as Shimajirō Shimano begins bawling extremely hard and flooding the entire school with his tears which killed hundreds of people and injuring dozens of students) Part 2: The news of Favian Mendoza spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano *Miguel Rivera: I saw my friends and classmates getting carried to the hospital after Shimajirō Shimano bawled extremely mega harder and flooded the entire school with his tears! Favian Mendoza, this is all your fault! The whole school will get you kicked out forever! *12 Year Old Japanese Boy Wolf: Favian Mendoza, I have to tell you something! Mr. Alan was teaching is how to do chemistry and we saw Shimajirō Shimano's massove tsunami of tears near the classroom and we almost got hurt! Part 3: Favian Mendoza uploads grounded videos and dead meat videos out of Roll Light and her friends and gets doomed/Concussion time for Favian Mendoza *(Cut to: Favian Mendoza in his room) *Favian Mendoza: Good, now that I escaped that incident. I will upload foot fetish pictures of Roll Light and make grounded videos out of her friends! *(12 minutes later) *Favian Mendoza: I did it! I made the dead meat video out of Roll Light and made grounded videos out of Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Ace, and Geon Jr.! *(Cut to: Roll Light's house) *Roll Light: *(Roll Light becomes shocked when she saw the dead meat video out of herself and when she saw grounded videos out of her friends) *Roll: Hey, who did these videos to me? I mean who else will make grounded videos out of my friends? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 4: Comofort for Shimajirō Shimano/Tickle time for Shimajirō Shimano Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:X sprays Shimajirō Character With Crybaby Gas Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show